Poseidon's daughter
by daughter of poseidon675
Summary: Percy was not as alone as believed, for he had a younger sister. She was also born of Poseidon. Her brother had discovered their lineage and then disappeared for a summer, going to a "Camp Half-Blood." He returned and filled her mind with tales of his adventure, and she has desired to go their with him. The summer has come, and her wish was granted. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Everyone knows Percy Jackson, but who knew he had a little sister whose name is Katelyn. Percy is really over protective over his little sister, because she is also a daughter of Poseidon. She has been raised the same as him, same mother and step-father. Percy is protective over his little sister. Percy is willing to grant her biggest wish. There she meets Leo Valdez and soon starts to fall for him. I know summary sucks but the story is better.

* * *

Chapter 1 **Kat**

I was sitting in my room when my mom called for dinner and said she had a surprise for both Percy and I. We shared a nervous look. That's when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," I mumbled. Percy and I both looked really similar; the same sea-green eyes and jet-black hair. The man looked about six-feet three-inches and a lot like Percy and I. That's when Percy and I both screamed in unison, "DAD!" We both hugged him and after he'd peeled us off he picked me up. My mom just smiled and gave my dad a hug. I got a chair for my dad and he sat down and I filled all the glasses of water.

"You're getting better with your powers." My dad gave me a smile and our dog Sweet started barking.

"Hush Sweet," I said to her. Sweet was a white German Shepard that we got when I was seven and she was only a puppy, but dad got her for me so I was happy for her. "So Kat, I heard you are going to camp with Percy tomorrow?" My dad asked.

"Yup," putting a pop on the p. "We are leaving first thing in the morning," I said as I was bouncing up and down. I checked my watch and it said it was 9:45. "I better go finish packing," I said and then excused myself from the table and then pranced into my room.

I was almost done packing when my dad came in and said, "You do know its only for the summer, right."

Ii just rolled my eyes and said, "Yes. You never know what you are going to need."

"True. very true. I forgot to give this to you last summer." He gave me a necklace with 5 charms on it. They were a sword, bow with a quiver of arrows, trident, a knife, and a conchshell. They all had buttons on them.

I pressed the trident one and it grew into a large trident. "Thank you dad."

"The shell, all you have to do is activate it and your own Pegasus will come to you." I gave him a hug and he hugged back. That's when thunder boomed. "I have to go. Remember I will see you and Percy tomorrow at the campfire. That is where I will claim you." With that he vanished and left an ocean breeze going in my room.

Percy came into my room and saw my necklace. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

"Dad just gave it to me, why?"

"Kat, That's one of a kind. DO NOT loose it." Percy told me about how it was made.

I finished packing around 10:30 and I had three Suitcases of clothes, two bags of extras, and a small bag for makeup. I had my shoes packed and most of my good clothes and dresses. And I fell asleep for a good nine hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Kat

Percy woke me up by having pancakes in my face. I had to wrestle him for them but I won. But he got the front seat of my mom's car which I was ok with. The front always scared me when I was little and still does. It took a good 30 minutes till we got to a big hill with a pine tree on it and a 3 headed dragon curled up around it. I hugged my mom and Percy took a big blue house in the middle of camp. We walked to the front porch and there were 2 men. One was in a wheelchair, and the other was in a purple leopard jumpsuit which gave made a shiver run down my back. As we go there Percy said to the man in the wheelchair,

"Chiron, this is my little sister, Katelyn." Chiron gave me a huge smile.

"Another Jackson, just great." the other man said while sipping his diet coke.

"Hello, by the way go by Kat."I said to Chiron.

"Do you know who your god parent is?" Chiron asked me. Percy was shaking his head so I said no. "Well you can either put your bags in here" he pointed to the house "or in the Hermes cabin."

I decided to go with the house. Percy nodded in agreement to my choice.

"Percy, you can show your sister around until dinner?" Chiron asked. Percy just nodded and took my hand and we were off on a tour. He was showing me the sword fighting arena when a girl screamed and was on top of him. I just laughed.

"Hey, wise girl." Percy responded to the girl who tackled him.

"Percy, who's this?" She asked him pointing to me.

"Oh, where are my manners, I'm Kat, Percy's sister."

"Hi, I'm Annabeth."

"I know who you are. Percy always talks about you at home."

Percy turned into a pink color as Annabeth said, "oh really?"

"I will deal with you later," Percy said, "Sorry Annabeth but I've got to show Kat around."

"Why can't she come? PLEASE?!" I screamed off the top of my lungs.

"Fine. Come on." Percy grabbed my wrist and I grabbed Annabeth's.

We finished our tour and I heard the conch shell for diner. Percy showed me my table with all the Hermes kids. I felt bad that he had to sit alone. Just until the campfire. That's when I saw the twins Percy had told me about, Conner and Travis Stoll. The pranksters of camp. They came over and sat next to me.

"Well, well, look at what we have here Travis." Conner the oldest said.

"Looks like a new camper to me, Conner. What are we going to do to her first?" Travis asked.

"You won't do anything to her." I heard Percy say.

"And why not Jackson?" Travis asked.

"Percy, I can fight my own fights. Go sit down."

"Nope. Not with these guys around." Percy said still in Travis' face.

Just then, Thank the Gods. My dad arrived. Everyone bowed to him. Even Mr. D. That's when I noticed a green trident above my head and heard The twins gasp and a few whispers.

Chiron came up and said, "Kat, did you know all along."

I just nodded and held my head up high. Travis came up to me and bowed. I just lifted up his chin and said, "Don't bow, it makes me feel weird."

"Enjoy it while you can sister." Percy whispered into my ear.

Annabeth was not happy Percy was sharing a cabin with a girl. That's when Tyson, Percy and I's brother showed up behind dad. "Tyson!" I screamed while he gave me a huge hug.

"Dad, I thought you were coming at the campfire?" I asked.

"I was, then I saw an image of you getting picked on by the Stoll boys and decided to do it early."

"Wait you two planned this?" Chiron asked.

I looked up at a centaur and just said, "Yup." Popping the p

Percy

My little sister was getting picked on by the Stolls, of course I was going to stand up for her. That's when my claimed her. The plan was going all wrong! My dad and Tyson showed up at the wrong time! It was supposed to be at the campfire that night but no. Dad just had to come when I was about to give Travis a black eye for picking on my sister. Then I would have to be given a lecture on why not to do that by my dad. Tyson had come to see it all happen, because he wanted to see his half sister get claimed. I had iris messaged him a week ago to see if he was coming.

One good thing about that Kat getting claimed; now we are off dish duty for the rest of the week. I of course made sure our schedules were the same, so I could help her learn how to use a sword and her trident.

Kat

Percy, Tyson and I all got my bags and decided to go to the cabin before the campfire. I unpacked and took a side of the cabin the boys weren't on.

"Sis, why are you all the way over there?" Percy asked.

"So I don't have to be near you two, no offense Tyson, but, I need my privacy."

"Sure, so you can text boys?" Percy asked

"NO!" I screamed.

I went to the campfire on Tyson's back because my feet hurt from walking all day and he didn't mind, so hey free ride! Once we got to the campfire, there was one seat next to Annabeth that she was saving for Percy, and two seats next to a boy who had curly hair and was kind of cute. I sat next to him, and Tyson sat next to me. I learned the boy's name. It was Leo Valdez. He told me I was cute and I said ditto. He blushed a little and when it was curfew I jumped on Tyson's back and said goodbye to Leo.

Once we got back to the cabin, I told Percy what happened at the campfire and he just screamed, "Kat likes Leo! Leo likes Kat!"

"Shut up before you wake up Tyson." I pointed towards the sleeping Cyclops.

"He could sleep through a tornado."

"True. But please don't tell Leo, I don't want to chase him away."

"He is in our sword fighting class."

"Really!" I got real exited before I went to sleep.

I could hear Tyson snore for about 3 hours until I finally fell asleep and dreamed of Leo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy

I was walking to breakfast with Kat when we saw Leo and both of them blushed. I just rolled my eyes. That's when I saw Nico, my best friend beside Grover (satyr). I walked up to him and he saw Kat and his eyes widened as if he had just see the dead for the first time (which he has, his dad is Hades). He looked at me with his black eyes full of love.

" Nico, come in Nico. Earth to Nico." I said waving his hand in front of his face.

"Dude, your sister is hot!" Nico looked like he was actually in love.

"Nico, she likes another guy."

"What, who?"

"Leo." I said cracking up.

That's when Kat came over and asked why I was laughing.

"Because you like Leo." I managed to say in between laughs.

I looked over and saw that she was mad. I mean like, fireball mad, she looked like a tomato. That's when I got soaked by a giant wave coming right at me.

"Really?! Was that really necessary?"

"Yes brother, yes it was."

She walked off to go talk to Leo and she came back squealing like a pig.

"What now?" I asked.

"Leo just asked me out!"

I could see the madness in Nico's eyes. He looked like he was about to summon dead soldiers to kill Leo. Kat walked off to go eat breakfast while I was trying to calm Nico down.

"Dude, I told you."

With that Grover walked up and asked, "What's up with Nico?"

Leo

I just asked Kat out. I was really hoping she would say yes then, boom , she says yes and hugs me tightly.

"I was hoping you would ask." Kat said

"Really?"

"Yes dummy, I couldn't stop thing about you last night."

"Really, I couldn't get your smile out of my head."

"Okay, I'm going to go eat before activities."

"What do you have?"

She gave me her schedule and I could barley read it, but I got off,

_Sword fighting 1pm_

_Arts and crafts 2:30pm-3pm_

_Free time 3 pm-5pm_

_Archery 5pm-6pm_

"We have Sword fighting, and free time together." I said

"Yay!"I heard her scream.

Annabeth

I heard Kat screaming so I decided to go and check it out. Next thing I know, she is kissing Leo. Since when did they become an item? I decided to go tell Percy and he was in the middle of calming Nico down.

"Hey Perce, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I just saw Kat kissing Leo."

Apparently Nico got even madder. That's when I had to help Percy and Grover hold him down.

"Nico calm down. Don't let jealousy get the best of you." I told him trying to hold him down.

"Good job annabeth, we almost had him calm." Grover said.

"Nico, don't worry, I can hook you up with Drew, you know the one in the Aphrodite cabin."

Nico grew calm as soon as I said that.

I went to go get Drew and as soon as I saw her, I explained the whole problem and I was cut off.

"woah, hold up, Leo has a girlfriend. And the new girl is dating him, so you want me to date Death Breath."

"Well yeah. He said he really likes you."

No one knew this but me, and Drew has a crush on Nico.

"Okay, I'll do it."

I drug Drew to Nico and made them kiss. They soon fell into a make out session and we all left.

"Annabeth, where did you see them?"

"Over by the rock wall, why? Percy, don't, leave them alone."

"Fine."

We walked into the dining pavilion and saw Kat eating.

Percy

Annabeth must have known what I was thinking. I don't know how, but she can, it's creepy. I walked into the dining pavion and saw my sister, eating alone, at our table. I said bye to Annabeth and Grover and went over to my table.

"Hey sis." I said as I sat down across from her.

"What?"

"Can't I talk to my little sister?"

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Why you kissed Leo."

"You saw that?"

"No but Annabeth did."

"You know why I did it?"

"No, why?"

"Because he's my boyfriend, Perce."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Leo

I was in my cabin making a new bracelet for Kat. The conch shell sounded for lunch. I was on my way to lunch when I ran onto Percy.

"Hey man, what's up."

"One question, why the hell did you kiss my little sister?!"

"Uh… what did she tell-"

"No, I want an answer from you."

"Well, I did it because I love her and we are dating now."

"You don't love a girl after 2 hours."

"So sure about that?"

"Yes, I am completely sure."

I just walked to the dining pavilion and saw Kat at her table and eating, once again, alone. I walked up and kissed her on the cheek and she turned around and had a huge smile on her face.

"Why, hello there, mechanical man."

"Hey water girl."

"What are you doing, I thought you were working on something that you couldn't tell me about."

"Yeah, but I was hungry, I have to eat ya know."

"Ok, but when do I get to see the project?"

"Later, when we have free time."

"Fine." Kat sighed.

I kissed her cheek and went to my table and started eating. After I got done eating, I went back to my cabin and finished Kat's bracelet and it has 4 charms. Fire, water, a trident and two swords crossing each other. I looked at my watch and it said 12:50. I had ten minutes to get to sword practice. I grabbed the bracelet for Kat and stuffed it in my shirt pocket and ran out the door strait into Travis.

"Watch it man."

"Sorry Travis, look I've got to go. I have sword practice in ten minutes."

"Oh I'm sorry Leo. I heard you were dating Percy's sister."

"Yeah, why?"

"Percy's not too happy with you."

"Like I care."

With that I ran to sword practice as fast as I could. I got there with twenty seconds to spare. I saw Kat talking to Percy. Percy shot me a murders' glare at me. Kat saw me and gave me a loving look. Percy elbowed her and she immediately shoved him. I just laughed.

I got my sword out and Coach Orpheus came out and told us to pick partners. I got Kat, Percy got Annabeth, Conner got Travis, Drew got Nico, Grover got Juniper, and Selena got Luke.

Kat activated her sword which was black on one side and bronze on the other. I saw it said something in Greek that translated to Riptide2. She started to slash at dummies and I looked at her and decided to start helping her with her sword fighting. She was better than I thought.

She was slashing at me so fast and barley missing by an inch; I barely had time to think of battle strategies. That's when I saw a light of red and gold. I looked over and saw Ares standing around looking for Orpheus. Coach saw Ares and walked over to him. All I could hear was, Olympus, Katelyn, Poseidon, Zeus, Percy, and my name. Coach walked over to Kat and I, Leo, Kat, Zeus has summoned you both and Percy.

**Cliffhanger, ohh why does Zeus want them? I have to have at least 10 reviews before I update. Please be nice. This is my fist fan fic.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Ok so I have all summer with nothing to do so I am at home and will probably get 3-4 chapters done today. Yes I plan on putting some percabeth in there. I have most of this planned out so you are just going to read to find out what happens. **

Chapter 5

Annabeth

I was sword fighting with Percy of course Zeus just had to send Ares to come get us, Perfect. Percy hated Ares, because he wanted Percy dead for beating him in a battle on the beach, worst place to do it.  
"Come on brats. We don't want to keep Zeus waiting." Ares said to the 4 of us.

A portal appeared and Ares stepped in it first, then Percy, Kat, Leo, and I brought up the rear. When we walked through the portal, we were standing in the throne room. Ares took his throne, while the 4 of us just stand there.

"So this is the Katelyn everyone has been telling me about?" Zeus asked looking at Kat.

"Yes sir, Lord Zeus. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Kat responded bowing to the lord of the skies.

"Ok Zeus, cut to the chase. I don't want my children here as long as they have sword practice." Poseidon said smiling.

Kat 

I was standing in the throne room my father had told me all about. It was a lot bigger than I imagined. My father again had defended me. He knows I can stand up for myself.

"Katelyn, I have heard my ignorant brother has given you a necklace with five charms on it, right." Zeus asked me looking straight down at me with a confused look on his face.

"Yes Lord Zeus. I have a necklace with 5 charms on it. A trident, a bow and quiver of arrows, a knife, a sword, and a conch shell."

When is said bow and quiver of arrows, that made Artemis and Apollo look up in interest. Leo had a concerned look on his face. That made me worry Artemis might recruit me into the hunters and I might have to leave Percy and Leo. I decided to push that thought away; I have bigger problems right now.

"Kat, please step up?" My father asked with a sad look on his face.

I stepped forward and Percy caught my arm. He was shaking his head no. I finally got out of his grip and went up farther than the rest of the group.

"Poseidon, how could you keep this from us?" Zeus grumbled pointing a finger at me.

"I knew you would try and kill her, and I will not have my only daughter be blasted to pieces by my brother. Or should I even call you that?"

That got Zeus' surprise. He looked at me in confusion while I was standing tall. Everyone was looking at me in considerate of how brave I was. Not even Ares was that brave, to stand up tall while the Lord of the Skies, and Lord of the Gods.

"What makes you think you are so brave and protected to stand up tall to the Lord of the Gods?" Zeus was looking at me with a finger pointed at my head.

My father must have known what I was thinking because he was shaking his head no. Ares wouldn't even be that brave to tell Zeus what I was thinking.

"Don't you know pointing is rude?" I asked the Lord of Skies.

Everyone in the room gasped even Ares. While my father just Face palmed.

"What did you just ask me?!"

"You heard me."

"Kat! Stop!" My father screamed filling the whole room.

"You know what, Children, you are dismissed." Zeus grumbled.

With that we all ran for the big doors. I was the first one out, then Leo, then Percy, then Annabeth.

Leo stopped me at the elevator and asked, "What the Hades was that, Kat?!"

"Someone needed to teach him a lesson."

"Just, don't do that again, please."

"Fine Leo I won't, for you."

With that he kissed me! After we pulled apart, we went to the elevators and went down to go back to camp for mine and Leo's first date!

Zeus

After the children had left, I Iris Messaged Katelyn to see what was going on. That's when Leo kissed her and I slashed through the picture. Everyone was staring at Aphrodite, then Poseidon, then Hepheus.

"Aphrodite, did you know about this and not tell me?!" Poseidon screamed.

"Yes."

"How long has it been going on?"

"Since last night. I made them fall for each other. They liked each other. What was I supposed to do, wait around for them to consider asking each other out?!"

"YES!" Poseidon screamed.

Percy

I was at the beach with Annabeth when I heard two more people coming. I turned around and saw Leo and Kat! Someone is about to get his butt beat. Annabeth just looked at me.

"Let them be, they're on a date perce."

Now I had a million reasons to kill Leo, but I just let slide. I know how important Leo is to Kat. I was looking at Annabeth deciding to kiss her or not. I just decided to lie down in the sand and play with her hair.

Kat

I was so excited; Leo and I were going to the beach, my favorite place. I was riding on his back when I saw a blond girl that looked a lot like Annabeth and then I black haired boy who looked a lot like Percy. Crap! My first date is going to be ruined!

I decided we should go to the other end by the Ocean, so we could be away from Percy and Annabeth. Leo and I went over to the pier to sit and put our feet in the water. That's when he took out a little bracelet with four charms.

"Are you ready to find out what the project I have been working on?"

"Oh, my gods Leo. It's beautiful."

He put it on my wrist and I hugged him and we both went into the water. When we came up, we were both soaked, but still laughing. Percy was standing in front of us and I cursed under my breath.

"What was that?" Percy asked

"Go away, this does not involve you." I gave him the face I usually do when I want him to go away.

"Fine."

Percy walked away. Leo helped me out of the water. I said bye before I went to my cabin to change into a purple shirt, jeans, and my black combat boots. I looked at my watch and I had 2 minutes to get to arts and crafts. I bolted out the door and had to jump over Conner.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Ok so after this chapter, if I do not have at least 15 reviews I am not updating until I have that many reviews. Here is chapter 6 for ya, hope you like it.**

Chapter 6

Nico

I was on my way to the arena to practice with my sword and Kat ran into me! My dream comes true!

"Hey Kat. What's up?"

"Hey Nico, sorry can't talk right now."

With that she ran off into the direction of arts and crafts.

Kat

I was on my way to arts and crafts when of all people I ran into Nico! I checked my wrist watch (which is water proof, hope you know that) and I only had fifty seconds. I ran into the door just as it was about to close. Mr. D was the teacher, don't ask me how, and today I made a picture frame for Leo and I put a picture of us in it. Mr. D came over and looked at it.

"Hum, you and mechanical boy; never saw that coming."

"Yeah, I feel ya there Mr. D."

That's when a hellhound decided to come after me. I almost decided to stab it, but then I saw it was licking me. It was Ms. O'Leary, Percy's hellhound. I got her off of me and decided it was time to go.

"Where do you think you're going Katie?"

I just decided to ignore that and said, "To go take Ms. O'Leary to Percy."

"That can wait after class."

"No it can't."

"Fine, go on then."

I left with Ms. O'Leary right at my heels, literally. I found Percy in the Arena making out with Annabeth.

"So it's ok if you kiss your girlfriend, but I can't kiss my boyfriend?"

They broke apart as soon as I said something and they both blushed,

"Yup. That's about it." Percy said popping the p.

"Here is Ms. O'Leary. She decided it would be fun to crash arts and crafts."

Percy shook his head at the hellhound. That made me kind of miss Sweet back home. NO! I was not homesick. I already have a boyfriend; I can't just get up and leave him. I was going back to my cabin when I saw a large man and I ran to him.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Zeus has summoned you again."

"Again? What for this time."

"Just, come with me."

Without an explanation we water vapor traveled to Olympus into the throne room.

"Well took ya long enough Poseidon." Zeus grumbled.

"Can someone explain why I am here?!" I asked.

"You are here because we need a new Olympian." Zeus declared.

"So, why am I here again?" I once again asked.

"We are offering you immortality. If you accept you will stay by your father at all times."

"What about all my friends, will they be offered immortality as well?"

"No, but you will be able to be goddess of a lot of things. You will also be princess of Olympus."

"I will think about it over night. I will have your answer tomorrow."

With that I water vapored out of the room. I showed up in my cabin. Percy must have been out playing volleyball or swimming. And then I heard people shouting my name. I walked outside and saw Leo, Percy, Grover, Juniper, Hazel, Piper, Jason, Nico, Annabeth, Chiron, even Mr. D.

"What do you all want?" they all tuned to see me.

"Where in Hades have you been?!" Percy and Leo asked me in unison.

"Olympus."

"What?! Why?!" Everyone asked.

"I'm not going to tell all of you." I said annoyed.

"Alright Meeting in the big house. NOW" Chiron yelled.

We all were crowded by a ping pong table with cheese and crackers. Everyone was talking until Chiron hushed us. Mr. D was even there.

"Kat, why did you go to Olympus?" Chiron asked.

I stood up and said, "Zeus summoned me again."

"Twice in the same day?" Percy asked.

"Yes Percy." I answered my older brother.

"What did he want this time?" Leo asked.

"He offered me immortality."

There was a lot of gasps and whispers, while Mr. D was sipping his diet coke.

"Immortality? For what?" Chiron asked.

"I stood up to Zeus earlier. Might be for bravery. He said they needed another Olympian." I answered.

"What did you say?" Leo asked.

"I said that I would think over night, to have my answer tomorrow."

"What are you going to say?" Jason asked.

"Most likely, yes. It's not every day you get asked to be a god. Especially an Olympian."

"That is true, very true." Hazel said.

The meeting was over and Leo walked me back to my cabin. Before I stepped inside he kissed me on the cheek. I stepped inside and fell asleep. I had dreamed about the gods and I all talking and arguing over who knows what. I was walking back to my temple when Apollo came up to me and he asked me "Will you go to the ball with me?"

And my dream ended and I was in my cabin, but someone was over me. I smacked them with a pillow and I got up. I decided to wear my orange Camp Half-blood shirt, some caprice and some converse. The conch shell sounded for breakfast and I went to go eat. Everyone was staring at me. Percy came and sat down.

"Today is the day. What did you choose?"

"Tell mom I love her if I don't come back."

"So I take it that it is a yes."

**What's going to happen, will she go out with Apollo or stay with Leo? You have to review or I'm not gonna update**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I cannot stop writing! I do not own any of the pjo books or characters. All that goes to Rick Riodian.**

**Chapter 7**

**Percy**

Today was the day. My little sister has to make the decision that determined the rest of her life. I was at the table for breakfast when I noticed Kat at the table already. I went and sat across from her.

"Have you made your decision?" I asked her.

"If I don't come back, tell mom I love her."

"So in other words, yes."

Chiron trotted over to us and placed his hands on her shoulders.

**Kat**

"Katelyn, whatever you choose, remember we will always be here for you."

"Chiron, after I make this decision, everyone is going to hate me."

"And why do you think that, we are basically all family."

"Thanks Chiron." I gave him a big hug.

The clock rang noon and it was time Percy and I go. We reached Olympus and the throne room was packed with gods and goddesses. Percy and I bowed, and I walked towards Zeus.

"Lord Zeus, I accept the immortality."

Just then, I was hit and a burst of power hit me. I passed out. I woke up in a bed that looked like it was sea green. My father ran in with Aphrodite and Apollo right behind him.

"Katelyn get up!" Apollo screamed

"Ok, ok I'm up."

"You have your meeting with the fates in 5 minutes."

I cursed under my breath and jumped out of bed. I fell as soon as I stood up and Apollo caught me. He smiled and he carried me over his shoulder to the fates. We got there and he put me on a chair, smiled and left.

I found out that I am the goddess of Tidal waves, Earthquakes, Wolves, Hellhounds, Werewolves, and basically monsters, swordsmanship, heroes, and Camp Half-blood. My symbol is a Golden Tidal wave with two golden swords crossing each other.

My father was waiting outside with Apollo arguing about something. I walked out and made my symbol appear over my head. Apollo just had his mouth open when I walked over rolling my eyes.

"I am so proud of you Katelyn." My father said.

"Thank you father."

"Go to camp with Apollo and go tell Chiron and all the others your decision."

"Fine. Come on Apollo."


	8. Chapter 8- The Ball

Chapter 8

**Who is she gonna choose? Leo or Apollo? Read and find out. I do not own any of the PJO books or characters.**

**Chapter 8**

**Leo**

I was waiting at the lake when I heard a bunch of people scream. I grabbed my sword and ran to the beach. That's when I saw a girl. It was Kat! My heart skipped a beat. Then I saw her with Apollo. What was she doing with him? Why was she holding onto him?

"Leo. I have to talk to you, now!" I heard her say.

"What's up?"

We went to the lake where no one could find us.

"Leo, I can't date you anymore."

She slipped off the bracelet that was on her wrist and placed it in my hand.

"What?"

"It's with me being a goddess. Zeus won't let me date demigods anymore."

She started to burst into tears when I took her in a hug. I put the bracelet back on her and said, "Keep it, I made it for you. Something for you to remember me by."

She gave me a hug and we walked back to the big house where Apollo was waiting to take her back to Olympus. We said goodbye one more time before she took off and I had a letter from Olympus.

_Leo Valdez,_

_You have been invited to a ball for our new goddess._

_We expect you to be there in a suit and tie._

_Yours truly,_

_The Olympians_

**Kat**

Apollo had teleported me to my temple.

"Thanks Apollo."

"No problem, hey do you want to… maybe go to the ball with me?"

I nodded my head. Apollo did something that surprised me; he kissed me on the cheek then left. I stormed out of my temple to go find Aphrodite. Of course I found her with Ares

"Hey Ares, can I speak to Aphrodite alone for a few minutes?" I asked.

"Huh, oh sure."Ares answered and left.

"What do you want?" Aphrodite asked.

"Have you been playing with my love life?"

"Yes."

"Why exactly?"

"I saw the way Apollo looked at you. And Leo."

I about attacked her on the spot but Ares held me back. Apollo came in and had to help Ares hold me back and of course he had to pick me up and put me over his shoulder. Lucky for him, he got out the door and my dad helped Apollo. I explained to my father and Apollo why I was about to kill Aphrodite. Apollo got so wiled up he almost went after her, luckily for me all I had to do was touch his shoulder and it calmed him down

Oh yeah that's one of my new powers. My dad escorted me to the party where all the decorations were set up. They were lovely, they were gold, and had real wolves everywhere. I loved it. That night was the ball and I only had two hours to get ready. I rushed back to my temple to find Athena there holding a curling iron and my dress.

Now I loved Aphrodite, my dress was gold with sparkles on it. Athena did my hair, nails, and makeup. My nails were just like my dress, sparkly gold, same as my shoes, but they were 3-4 inches high, while my hair was in a ponytail curried.

Apollo and Hepheus came to pick us up two hours later.

"Go get your dream man." Athena whispered to me.

When we all reached the rest of the gods, Aphrodite just squealed at me in my dress. I just rolled my eyes.

**Percy**

I had asked Annabeth to go with me to the ball and finally we got there. When we finally got inside, it was all gold. Artemis and Apollo really know how to decorate. I saw the hunters and Thalia gave me the biggest hug ever. Same with Annabeth and Nico.

"Percy, I heard the new goddess is your little sister, is that true?" Thalia asked me while petting one of the wolves.

"Yup. She stood up to your dad."

"Wow. She must be brave."

"Ehh."

That's when I heard the announcer say "The gods and goddesses will now join us."

Finally I get to see who my sister is coming with. I IM ed he earlier before the ball, but she wouldn't tell me.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I shall now present, _

_Lord Zeus and Lady Hera_

_God Poseidon and Goddess Iris_

_God Ares and Goddess Aphrodite_

_God Hepheus and Goddess Athena_

_God Hermes and Goddess Artemis_

It went on like until they got to my sister

_And last but not least, God Apollo and Goddess Katelyn."_

I dropped my mouth at that, so did everybody else. Leo just started crying and ran outside. I couldn't believe it; my sister had gone with Apollo.

**Annabeth**

I couldn't believe that Katelyn had gone with Apollo. She came over to us with Apollo.

"Hey guys, I didn't think you would come."

"Really, not even your own brother would miss this." Percy said.

"So, Kat, how do like being a goddess so far?" I asked.

"I love it!"

"Even though you hurt Leo?" Grover asked.

I shot him an immediate death glare.

**Kat**

I walked away with Apollo still hooked on me. Travis and Conner came up to us and asking me questions. Apollo just shook his head.

"Apollo, how does it feel dating Kat?" Conner asked.

"We aren't dating Conner." I said.

"Sure you're not. Why is he still hooked onto you then?"

That's when Apollo took his arm off mine and we both became as red as tomatoes.

LINE

BREAK

After the party, Apollo took me back to my temple and kissed me goodnight. Before he left, I depend the kiss. Soon enough, he was in the temple with his shirt off.

"Well, that was unexpected."

"Ya think." I said in a sarcastic tone.

He had a 6 pack of abs and I had to admit I loved Aphrodite for doing this. I did think he was hot, but I didn't expect it to turn out that he liked me back. Before he left again he put his shirt back on and kissed me again. We broke apart and he got in the sun chariot and left.

After he left, I turned on the TV and decided to watch Teen wolf until 2 in the morning. I had asked Zeus if I could use the wolves for the party, to protect my temple and he said yes, so now I had over 100 wolves in the temple. I decided to go to bed, so I got in bed and a wolf I had named 'bullet' came and slept on my bed.

**Apollo**

After I had left Katelyn's temple, I decided to go around the world once. I met up with my sister and decided to talk to her for a while.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"What do you want Apollo?"

"Just came to say, I have a girlfriend!"

"Really, who?!"

"Katelyn."

"The new goddess?"

"Yup!" I said popping the p

"Wow, how did you ask her out?"

"By kissing her when I took her back to her temple. And how I knew she said yes, she depend the kiss."

"Nice bro. Now you won't flirt with my hunters."

"I never said that."

"If you don't want her to leave, I hope you make a commitment to her fast."

"Fine. I will ask Hepheus to make a ring."

**There ya have it, she chose Apollo and Apollo chose her because of Aphrodite.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Kat**

I was walking over to the throne room to build my throne when I ran into Hermes.

"Hey Katelyn, where are you going?"

"The throne room, I have to make my throne."

"Nice. Where is your going to be?"

At this point Apollo came up and kissed me.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you had sun duty all day." I asked Apollo.

"I didn't know you two were together." Hermes said looking at us.

"Yeah, you and Artemis are the first people to know. Don't tell anyone." Apollo said.

Apollo gave me another kiss before we walked off and headed to the throne room. Aphrodite came in squealing like a greased pig with Ares trying to catch her. Apollo and I just laughed and finished my throne which was gold with wolves and hellhounds howling from the top.

"Is it true?!" Aphrodite came running up with Ares bringing up the rear.

"What?" Apollo and I asked in unison.

"That you two are dating!" Aphrodite screamed.

"Hermes!" Apollo and I both screamed in unison

Hermes popped in and had a smirk on his face. "You called?"

Apollo was about to punch him in the face when I had to have Ares help me pull him back.

"Apollo, it's ok, he was going to tell someone sooner or later." I said calming him down.

Apollo calmed down and Ares let him go. Apollo and I decided to go to Camp Half-blood to tell my brother. We teleported to where we saw Percy and Annabeth in the middle of a make out session when I cleared my throat. They both looked up surprised that there were two gods in front of them.

**Percy**

I was in the middle of a make out session when my sister and Apollo come at the wrong time! Annabeth and I looked as red as tomatoes.

"Oh I'm sorry, did we interrupt you brother?" She asked smirking.

"UH, Yeah!" I yelled.

"Well this is more important."

"Let's hear it."

"We are dating." Apollo and Kat said at the same time.

Annabeth's and my jaw were dropped as soon as they said the word dating.

"I'm pretty sure all of Olympus has heard it by now." Apollo said rolling his eyes.

We all walked away from the beach when all of Apollo's kids ran up to him while the rest of us shook our heads.

**Kat**

While Apollo was getting mobbed by his kids, I decided to go practice archery. I activated my Bow and Arrows while I was on the way to the archery arena. I got to the arena when I of all people saw Leo. He looked at me and then looked away. Apollo came to the Arena and helped me shoot some arrows. As soon as I shot my third arrow, Leo left the arena.

Apollo must have noticed that I was sad, he took me to the Poseidon cabin to go get my stuff.

"Why did you pack so much?" He asked.

"It was for the full summer. What do you expect?"

He just smiled and shook his head. Percy walked in with Leo just as I started to kiss Apollo. He ran out just as I saw him and broke away from Apollo.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"What?"

"What's with you today?"

"What?"

"Ever since we got here you started acting weird."

"Just let's go back to Olympus."

With that we teleported back to my temple with my clothes.

"Once again, what's wrong?" Apollo actually looked concerned.

I just slumped on my bed and let out a huge sigh. "You know that kid that was n the Arena with us?" I asked

"Yeah, why?"

"I dated him for the first few weeks I was at camp."

"Oh, and you still have feelings for him, I get it."

He got up to leave but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Geez, how did you get so strong?"

"I don't know and don't care."

He kissed me again but I didn't care. I kissed him back and soon enough, his shirt was off again.

"I have an idea." I said breaking the silence.

"What?" He asked.

"I could come with you tomorrow, in the sun chariot. But, I'm not driving."

"Ok, sounds like a plan; I will come pick you up tomorrow morning."

He put his shirt back on, gave me a peck on the cheek before leaving. I decided to go straight to bed. It was 6 in the morning when I heard a knock on my door and went to go get it. It was Apollo. He was wearing a navy blue shirt, jeans, and converse.

"Nice bed head."

"Thanks, what are you doing here so early?"

"Sun chariot."

"Crap, I forgot, I'll be out in 5 minutes."

I ran inside and changed into a bright blue shirt, shorts, and some blue flip flops, brushed my teeth, and ran out the door with my hairbrush and phone in my hands. I saw Apollo timing me as soon as I got close enough to see it.

"Four minutes, thirty seconds. Nice job."

He opened the passenger door for me. I hopped in and started brushing my hair in the mirror. As soon as he got in I punched him in the arm lightly.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For timing me genius."

We both started laughing and he handed me a pair of sun glasses and I put them on, he had a pair on already. He shook his head and we were off.

"Apollo, did I ever mention, I am scared of heights?"

"Nope. But don't worry; just don't look out your window."

Wow that explained a lot. I decided to turn on the radio. We both started singing, of course he sounded like an angle and I sounded like a dying hippo. Apollo didn't seem to mind though. About 3 hours and we were over Japan. Man this thing goes fast.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" He looked at me breaking the silence.

"I don't know yet, why?"

"I was thinking out having our second date."

"Second? When was our first?"

"Right now."

"Okay, second date is, now I have plans. Where are you taking me?"

"I was thinking we take the sun chariot, and go to the most beautiful water fall in the world."

"Rainbow falls in Canada?"

"Yup." He said popping the p.

"Alright. We leave at eleven tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Percy**

I was in my cabin when I saw a very bright light from my window. I just thought it was someone with a very bright flashlight, when I looked out of the window, it was the sun chariot. What was Apollo doing here without Kat? I walked out of the cabin to see my sister get out of the sun chariot, with Apollo. Great.

I was greeted by having my sister hugging me; Apollo had to get her off of me and helped me up. Chiron came over to only be surprised by having two gods in the same place at once. He greeted them by giving Apollo a handshake and Kat a hug.

"What brings you here Apollo and Katelyn?" Chiron asked

"Well I wanted to see my brother, and I was riding with Apollo, so here we are. Oh yeah Perce, I got over my fear of heights."

Kat was up against Apollo and he kissed her on the cheek. Chiron and everyone at camp had confused faces, but Annabeth and I.

"Oh yeah, we're dating." Apollo said.

Everyone's jaw dropped but mine and Annabeth. It was actually it was pretty funny and Apollo, Kat, Annabeth, and I all started laughing.

"Okay, we should get going before Zeus starts asking where we are." Kat finally said to Apollo.

Kat and Apollo both put there sun glasses on and recommended that we should look away. We all did what they said and in a matter of minutes they were gone.

**Zeus**

Where were Apollo and Katelyn, they know not to leave Olympus without telling me first. I had checked all over Olympus for them. No sign of them until I saw the sun chariot pull up. I saw both of them and I was mad.

"uh,oh." Both of them said unison.

"Where where you two?!"

"I was taking her for a ride in the sun chariot, dad." Apollo said.

I know that was his duty but not Katelyn's.

"I am sorry Uncle Zeus, this is all my fault. Do not blame Apollo. I was the one who suggested the sun chariot for today." Katelyn said in a calm tone.

"By the way dad, I am taking her to Rainbow falls in the morning." Apollo said.

"I heard you two are dating. I wanted to talk about that today."

Apollo and Katelyn shared a nervous glance and sat in their thrones. It was silent for about 5 minutes.

"Dad, I love her. I don't care what you say. We will be together no matter what." Apollo declared, which surprised Katelyn and I both.

"I wasn't going to say you had to break up." I calmly stated.

"What?" they both said in unison.

"I was going to say, I approve of the relationship. I especially like that you have grown more mature my son, thanks to Katelyn."

That made them both look at me confused. I just laughed and zapped them to her temple.

Apollo

"What in bloody Hades just happened?" Kat asked.

"My dad, approves of a relationship?" I asked.

We both decided that I would stay the night **(not in the dirty way) **so we could get up early in the morning to go to the falls. I decided tocrashon the couch, and let Kat take the bed. My phone buzzed at 6AM and I saw it was a txt from I quickly opened it and it said

_Come. It's urgent. Bring Katelyn, we need both of you._

_Love, Athena._

What? I woke up Kat and showed her the textfrom Athena. She got up and we both got dressed in different bathrooms. We ran to the Athena temple and saw Athena and a little boy, surrounded by a lot of hellhounds and wolves. When they saw Kat, they all turned and bowed and ran off. I helped Athena and Kat helped the little boy. We asked Athena what he was doing in Olympus. She said, "He needs to be raised here. He is more god than he is human."

Kat and I shared a 'what is she saying' kind of look. I checked my watch and it said 11AM.

"Kat, we got to go."

"Where are you two going?" Athena asked.

"On our second date." Kat answered before I could.

We both hopped in the sun chariot and put our sun glasses on. I wiggled the ring in my pocket that Hepheus had made for me to give Kat. We were off to Rainbow Falls. We got there in about five minutes. We ate a picnic by the falls, and I decided, right there. The best place to ask it.

I got down on one knee I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Katelyn, will you do me the honor or being my-"

I was cut off by her screaming "Yes, yes Apollo I will!"

I got up and placed the ring on her finger, and she kissed me and we both fell into the water. We came up laughing. We got in the sun chariot and immediately dried off. We were back on Olympus in five minutes and went to tell everybody.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Kat**

When we got back to Olympus, Zeus called an emergency meeting of the gods. We all met up in the throne room.

"Well, it looks Apollo has found a girl he loves." Apollo and I just blushed at that.

"Hey, um dad, I have an announcement to make. Katelyn and I are engaged!" Apollo screamed the last word.

I just blushed while the rest of them cheered.

"When's the wedding?" Aphrodite asked.

"We don't know yet, we are going to determine the date tomorrow." I said.

"I will get started on the plans right away." Aphrodite squealed and flashed away.

Apollo and I just rubbed our heads at that. We love Aphrodite, but she can go a little over board on weddings.

"Where's the honeymoon going to be?" Athena asked.

"We don't know yet. We just got engaged today." I said.

I flashed out of there and I was calling my mom, when Apollo entered.

He held my waist in his arm and I couldn't get out of it so, I decided to flip us onto the bed. We were laughing when my mom answered the phone. I told her I was coming to see her with someone.

I checked my wall clock and saw it was already midnight. I hung up the phone and got up and got dressed for bed.

When I was dressed, I hopped in bed and found Apollo in bed on the other side.

"Make yourself comfortable." I said in a sarcastic tone.

The next day I got up and got dressed. I made pancakes for Apollo. He came in the kitchen wearing only his pj pants. I just shook my head and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hurry up and eat, we have to go to my moms and the Camp Half-blood today and announce our engagement." I said.

He decided it would be fun to put his arm around me and pull me to him. Well guess who got a huge purple bite mark in his arm.

"Gods woman, that hurts!"

"Then don't do that. Eat your breakfast so we can go." I said while going to get his clothes.

As soon as I got back to the kitchen, Apollo was still eating, but almost done; Like Percy used to do when we were almost late for school. I gave him his clothes and he went into the bedroom to change, when he was gone, I ate the rest of his food and IMed Chiron to tell him we were coming later.

As soon as he came back he gave me a kiss and I teleported us both to my moms house.

"Mom? Paul? It's me Kat."

My mom came out of her bedroom with her robe on.

"Kat, who's this?" She asked pointing to Apollo.

"Surprise, that's the man I am engaged to, Apollo."

"But, you're only four-teen."

"Surprise again. I am no longer a demigod, I'm a Goddess." I said as I made my symbol go over my head. "They made me an offer I couldn't refuse, and plus, I am always by dad every day. I will make it to where we can come visit you every day. I promise."

Paul walked out of the bedroom him and my mother share.

"Hey Paul."

"Who's this?" Paul asked pointing at Apollo.

"That's, the man I'm engaged to, Apollo. By the way I am an Olympian now, so I can marry him. And also I won't be living here anymore."

I sat down next to Apollo so we could explain it all to my mom and Paul.

"Oh and by the way mom, Percy has a girlfriend."

We gave my mom and Paul hugs and Apollo and I teleported, with the rest of my stuff, to camp. Chiron had everyone gather by the beach and that's, unfortunately where we showed up. Everyone started to crowd us but, luckily Chiron was there to break the group up.

"Everyone we have an announcement." Apollo yelled.

I stepped up on my stuff to where I was Apollo's height.

"We are engaged!" I yelled on the last word and Apollo held me tight in his arms.

Everyone but Leo decided to come and celebrate on the beach. I was with Apollo, Annabeth, Grover, Percy and the rest of my friends most of the time.

"So, how many kids you gonna have?" Grover asked.

"We don't know yet." Apollo said saving me from saying it.

It was already five and the conch shell sounded for Diner. Chiron invited us but I we said no. We had a lot of planning to do for the wedding.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Apollo**

Kat and I were back in the Temple planning for the wedding. We had already figured out the colors, Blue and Gold. We figured on having the wedding at Camp Half-Blood. There was a knock at the door and I got it of course. It was my sister and the Hunters.

"Hey sis, what are you doing here?"

"I can't see my own twin brother every once in a while. And I heard you finally got a girl who will be your wife."

"You are correct there. Come on in and make yourselves at home." I let the hunters in and showed them the way to the living room.

When I got back to Kat, she was passed out, head first on the table. I picked her up and took her to the bedroom. When I got her under the covers, I heard a few awws, and I look back to see the hunters. I just checked for a fever and she had one for some odd reason. I ran into the bathroom and wet a washcloth and put it on Kat's head. I checked her blood pulse, good as normal. She must jus have a fever.

I left the room to go finish the wedding plans, like what tux I was going to wear, and all that. Kat walked through the doorway dizzy and I caught her before she could fall.

"What are you doing up? I put you in there for a reason."

"What?"

"You fell asleep at the table."

I heard her curse under her breath and took her back to our bedroom. It was a good thing she was about to marry the god of medicine. I did a flu test on her and it was negative. What else could it be? I scanned her body for anything in particular and I saw nothing. Must be the stomach bug I thought to myself. I put another wet washcloth on her head and let her rest. I went back to the table to bring her the designs for the wedding when I heard her scream. I immediately dropped the papers and ran strait to her. Artemis was already at her side when I got there.

I pushed Artemis aside and asked Kat what was wrong, what did she see.

"I saw, a giant monster, who looked a lot like Kronos. Apollo, he's coming."

With that I ran outside to see was Kronos. But smaller than normal. He was trying to get past my dad and Poseidon but not really working out. I ran to help, but he was trying to get to Kat. I was not going to let that happen. I ran back inside to grab my bow and arrows when I noticed that Kat was fine. She was standing again, and had her sword in one hand; trident in the other and her bow and arrows were on her back.

I was stunned to see her like this she ran to me and kissed me. I was really stunned by that. We went out together.

"Come get me Kronos. I'm not scared of you" She screamed

"My own granddaughter, a God, never saw that coming." Kronos admitted.

With that all I saw was Kat slashing through him with, a sword and hitting him with a trident. All I saw after that was her kicking Kronos' butt. Then I passed out.

**Kat**

I was kicking Kronos' little butt when Apollo fell.

"Apollo!" I screamed and ran to his side.

"I now know your only weakness." Kronos laughed evilly.

By then I was more then not afraid of him, I was furious at him. I ran and knocked him on the ground with my sword and trident up to his neck. He looked afraid of me now. I slashed through his throat and sliced him to pieces and put him in the tartrus . Forever. I ran back to Apollo's side and he woke up just after I got to him. I smiled and kissed him so glad he wasn't dead. When we broke apart he asked what happened and we went back to the temple when the hunters left and I explained it all to him while putting the charms back on my necklace.

He lifted up my chin and kissed me once again. I deppend the kiss once again and we ended up with his shirt off, again.

Aphrodite walked in just as we broke apart.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked as Apollo pulled his shirt back on and shook we our heads.

She explained us when we were to have our wedding and all; we were having it in two days! Everyone was exited. As Aphrodite left, she asked

"Am I the best match maker or what?"

"Thank you Aphrodite."

After she left, Apollo and I headed off to bed and got a good 3 hours of sleep before I had to go shopping for my dress at 'the Aphrodite store.' I got up and decided to call Annabeth, Athena, Iris, Artemis, Hazel and Juniper to all meet me at the 'store.' When I got there, all of them were already there. I was trying on a lot of dresses until the fifth dress which was a white, silk on the chest, and lace on the bottom with sparkles on it. Everyone loved it.

That led to the girl's night out. They all came over to my temple and we watched movies all night.

**Apollo**

Kat had left to go pick out her dress, I had to go pick out my tux from my dad's closet. Of course I pick a black one with a white undershirt and a blue tie with black dress shoes. The best thing is; it was my size!

Tonight I had my bachelor party with Hermes, Ares, Percy, Grover, and Nico. We went to a bar up on Olympus and of course, Hermes, and Ares had to get drunk.

I had to take Ares and Hermes back to their temples and I had to stay with Hermes because Kat was having her party at our temple. I decided to text her to see how it was going. I never got a response so, I went to sleep for 2 hours.

**Kat**

All the gods had gone to the Poseidon cabin while the boys went to the Apollo. Today was the day; I was getting married to the man of my dreams, Apollo. My mom and Paul stepped in and gave me a big hug. My dad stepped in and looked at me with confusion as if I was really his daughter or not. I walked up to him and gave him a big hug. I was already wearing my dress and my heels were about 4 inches so I would be just at Apollo's height.

Aphrodite sat me down to finish my makeup and Annabeth walked in with a pink silk dress on it. When Aphrodite finished my hair and makeup, I was stunned.

"We are almost ready, are you sis? Woah, sis?"

I laughed at Percy and told him five more minutes. I put in my gold loop earrings and put on my golden necklace Apollo had given me five months ago.

Two minutes passed and Aphrodite, Annabeth, Mom, and Paul.

Five minutes passed and the door to the cabin opened I was walking down the aisle to find Apollo with a black suit, a white undershirt, black dress shoes and a tie! Man was I amazed.

I finally reach Apollo and he whispered in my ear, "You look amazing."

"Not so bad yourself." I replied.

"_We are gathered here to celebrate in to bring these two people in marriage. Now before I start does anyone object that these two should not be together of forever hold your peace." _Aphrodite started.

"I object!" Leo screamed.

Apollo held onto me as soon as Leo said that. Leo came up to me and Apollo and tried to pry us apart, but couldn't.

"Take a seat, demigod," Apollo said, "She doesn't love you anymore."

This was starting to get a little out of hand. Leo attacked Apollo and Apollo let go of me. It took Ares, Percy, Poseidon, Hermes, Artemis and me to all get the two apart.

"Leo, how could you?!" I yelled.

"Kat, I still love you."

That got a whole lot of gasps and I could hear whispers.

"Well, I don't love you, I love Apollo."

That made Leo run towards the Hepheus cabin.

"I got this, you two get married." Hapheus said.

Of course Apollo's tux was ripped and Aphrodite was smart and brought a backup tux. She gave it to Apollo and he ran to the Apollo cabin to change.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- round 2

**Chapter 13**

**Kat**

I was about to tear Leo to shreds for ruining my wedding when Apollo came back wearing a blue tux. He smiled and I smiled back.

"Ok, now that that is settled let's try this again."

Aphrodite read off the stuff and we just skipped the vows.

"Now, Apollo, do you take Katelyn Jackson to be your loftily wedded wife. To hold her through sickness and health, to love and hold her, forever?"

"I do."

"Now Katelyn, do you take Apollo to be your loftily wedded husband. To hold him through sickness and health, to love and hold him, forever?"

"I do."

"Good. Now Apollo, you may kiss the bride."

Without even looking twice at Aphrodite lifted up my veil and kissed me, I even deepened the kiss until Aphrodite had to tap his shoulder, because the rings were here. I blushed and gave Apollo his and he gave me mine and then Hades came all the sudden.

"Did I miss the wedding?"

"Uh, yeah."I said.

Apollo decided to pick me up bridal style and carry me down the aisle. Once we got to the cabins, I decided to go to the Poseidon and take off this dress and change into a one sleeve, full length gold dress Aphrodite had put in here just in case I wanted to change.

I walked outside and saw everyone staring at me. Apollo took my hand and took me over to the cake. The next thing I knew I had frosting on my nose, and Apollo had cake all over his face. All everyone did was laugh until he picked me up and headed for the ocean. Everyone followed to see if he was throwing me in or not and sure enough he was.

Next thing I know I was into the ocean in five seconds. Apollo helped me up and I pushed him in. Everyone was laughing. He pulled me in after two seconds. Next thing I know everyone was jumping in. After we were done, we all got out of the water and were walking back tour cabins. After that, everyone wished us good luck and we teleported to our Temple and I went to go get changed, same with Apollo. After we changed, we went into our living room and I fell asleep on his chest.

**Apollo**

After we got back to the temple, we decided to go sit on the couch and my wife fell asleep on my chest. Of course I took her into our room and put her under the covers and kissed her forehead. It was about 2 in the morning when Ares came to the door. I let him in.

"What's wrong Ares?"

"Aphrodite."

"Ohh. I see go on."

"Well I was helping my kids train and she came in the arena with her kids and she said that my kids had to leave."

"Dude, you just say, 'no, I was here first'. It works."

Again I heard Kat scream. Ares and I ran towards the room, she was just lying there, breathing heavy. I ran across the bed and held her hand.

"What did you see, Kat, Kat, what did you see?!"

I finally saw what was happening. She was somewhere in a dream when I jerked her awake.

"Kat, what did you see?"

"Apollo, what happened?"

"You screamed again, what did you see or at least where did you go?"

"I, I was in Gea's prison. She was torturing me, then you showed up and you were knocked against a wall and fell unconscious, I couldn't help you because I was in chains on a wall."

"That will never happen. I am here to protect you, don't worry." I said kissing her forehead.

She got up and finally noticed that Ares was on the other side of the bed. She gave me a confused look and I gave her the 'tell you later,' look. She nodded and I took her back to the couch where she fell asleep on my chest, again. I started to get up but she woke up and pulled me down. Ares left thirty minutes ago and so I just decided to fall asleep.

I was awaked by the smell of eggs and bacon. I got up and saw Kat was gone. I walked into the kitchen with just what I smelt. I looked around the temple and heard water running so I supposed that she was in the shower.

Kat came out in a towel 5 minutes later and she sat down on the chair next to me. She kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"I found out how it works."

"What works?"

"When I scream because of the dreams. I found out why they happen."

"Go on then."

"You're not with me."

I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then she turned around and gave me a kiss on the lips. Finally, it was my turn to deepen the kiss. As soon as we broke apart, we decided to go visit camp for the day. When we got to camp, everyone was looking at us, and we kind of expected that. Percy walked up and something in Greek that I couldn't understand.

**Kat**

We got to camp with not the kind of welcome I would get. We walked up to the arena and I saw Leo and Hazel kissing, but I wasn't fazed. I already had a husband. I activated my bow and arrows and just started hitting the bulls eye every time.

I walked up to Leo while I was taking a break for a minute and slipped off the bracelet he had given me while we were dating and I gave it to him.

I walked back over to my husband and he stopped shooting arrows for just enough time to kiss me. I looked over at Leo but he was gone, the bracelet on the floor.

With that, Apollo and I were the only ones in the arena and we started to make out, just like we had in the sun chariot. When we broke apart, we saw Percy and I turned a cherry red, Apollo just stayed the same."

Percy was tapping his foot as if we were making out in the middle of the arena. I just walked out, Percy and Apollo at my heels. We went to the lake and I asked him why he was following us.

"So Chiron doesn't have to." Percy said.

Why would Chiron need to spy on us? Zeus. I shared a glance with Apollo just as we flashed into the throne room where of course Zeus was.

"Why exactly did you have to spend a spy on us?!" Apollo screamed.

I calmed him down by putting my hand on his shoulder. He immediately calmed down.

"I had to send a spy so that way I could make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Really dad, come on, we are more mature than that. And you know that."

Zeus looked down at his lap in shame. Apollo and I went back to our temple and we had lunch. After lunch, I decided that we should go take a nap. Of course, I had to be on Apollo's right shoulder; but he didn't seem to mind.

After I woke up, I accidentally woke up Apollo. Woops. We just wanted to lie there for a while until I saw the clock, it said 5:25. I had to get up, but Apollo pulled me down, just like I did him. We decided to kiss for a while and soon enough, his pants were unbuttoned and so were mine. I looked down and so did Apollo and we just laughed.

"We almost went all the way, Kit Kat."

"I know, but hey, I wouldn't mind it."

"Really?"

"Yup."

After that, we got up and I went to go make diner. Apollo was watching t.v. in the living room. Five minutes later, he slipped in the kitchen and started picking out the chicken on the stove. I rolled my eyes and then, he set the table. I was super surprised. Either he wants something, or he is actually changing. I chose with want something.

"What do you want now?"

"Huh, nothing."

I stared at him until he came up and was acting like going to kiss me, but stole the food from behind me. He wants something.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Apollo**

I was helping set the table for Kat, I put four plates out. We were having Hermes and Athena over tonight for diner. Gods help us. I was acting like I was leaning into a kiss for Kat; but instead, I grabbed the pot that was behind her. She looked at me curiously. I decided it was time for a kiss, I leaned into it, but she pushed me away.

I just rolled my eyes when I heard the door-bell ring. I went to get it, but Kat had to race me to it, and she won. It was Athena. She came in and I went to go sit in the living room and watch some demigod football. That's when Hermes popped in; it scared me half to death. I about punched him for doing that, but Kat called dinner.

I ran into the dining room and took my seat at the end. Hermes was at the other end of the table while Athena was off to my left, and Kat was on my right. She came in with Chicken Alfredo. One of my favorites. We dug in and I finished within two minutes Tops. While my wife rolled her eyes at me I went to go watch football when Kat walked in and turned it off. She was pointing towards the kitchen.

I went to go do dishes while I heard her and Athena talking in the living room. I rolled my eyes at them and kept doing dishes, she kissed me on the cheek. After Athena and Hermes had left, she wanted to go into the bedroom.

I knew exactly just what she wanted, but I automatically said no. She gave me her puppy dog eyes. And I kept saying no.

"Why not?" She finally asked.

"Because I don't you to lose it yet."

"Why? I am married."

"Yes, I know, but you are only four-teen."

"So?"

"I respect and care for you way too much to do that. I love you, but I am saying no. I'm doing this for you."

"Fine."

She stormed off and went to sleep on the couch while I picked her up and brought her to bed. She was asleep on his shoulder when he got to sleep. When he woke up the next morning, Kat was still in bed, but playing on her phone. I sighed in relief when I saw her.

"You do know I love you, right?" I asked my Kat.

"Yes, that's the reason that you wouldn't do what I wanted last night."

"No, that's not the only reason."

"I know I heard it all last night, don't lecture me again."

"Okay. I won't."

Just by then I knew it was time to kiss my wife. I reached over and put my arm around her waist. She tried to push it away when I slid closer to her. I turned her on her back and kissed her like we were the only two people on earth. She finally decided to kiss me back, about ten seconds into the kiss.

"What was that for?"

"For last night." I replied smirking.

She replied to that by placing her arms around my neck.

"Apollo, can I ask you question?"

"Sure, ask away."

"How old were you when you lost it?"

"Way young for a god."

"Please tell me."

"Fine, I was 16."

Her expression went from curious, to serious.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope, I don't want you to make the same mistake I did."

"Okay, I understand now."

She looked down as if she was about to cry. I lifted her chin so that way her eyes met mine. I kissed her gently so she won't cry.

**Kat**

I had just figured out how much I mean to him. Ever since he met me, his life has been better. I now know why he really said no last night. He didn't want me to make the same mistake that he made. I was about to cry when he lifted my chin and kissed me softly. I smiled and so did he.

I knew now how much he meant to me. He was the only one who understood me. I knew how much I loved him. He was my life now, if I lost him over something as silly as that, I would probably break down and cry for the rest of my life until he came back.

He smiled at me and kissed me again. After that, every kiss he gave me for the rest of day, I depend every time. He always what it was for but I just smiled. I always gave him the most passionate kisses and sometimes hugged him for no reason.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking a movie and some pizza."

"Sounds good." I gave him a kiss

"What do you want now?"

"What?"

"You only kiss me that much as you have today, if you want something."

"I don't want anything. I just realized I have the best husband."

He just rolled his eyes as I cuddled up next to him. He ordered the pizza and it came within twenty minutes. I got to pick the movie, so of course I chose titanic. We ate our diner while I was all snuggled up in his chest. As soon as the clock hit midnight, I was out like a light. Apollo carried me to the bedroom and put me under the covers. I snuggled up next to him all night. I had realized, I did have the best husband of all time.

I woke up to my phone buzzing, it was an text from Hermes. It said

_Are you coming to the meeting or not?_

_Always, Hermes_.

I woke up Apollo and we got dressed, brushed our hair and teeth and teleported to the throne room, where all the gods were but us. We fast walked to our thrones, got up to the rest of the god's height and sat on our thrones.

"Why are you two late?" Zeus asked

"Sorry dad, we overslept. Long night." Apollo said for the both of us.

In thirty minutes, the meeting was over Apollo and I were back in our temple. I decided to make bacon and French toast. With two minutes, Apollo was in the kitchen, steeling bacon off the plate. I just shook my head and decided it was time for him to stop steeling bacon. I took the bacon and held it behind my back to where he couldn't get to it.

He tried using the 'pretend to kiss her and steal what is behind her back'. I started eating some of it that's was mine. I had forgotten the bacon was behind my back and he used the same trick on me. Twice! I grabbed the food and ran around the temple until he caught me in the bedroom. He grabbed my waist, picked me up, and carried me to the kitchen. I go out of his grip and put the food down and decided to go and jump on him and kiss him. He was definitely surprised. I got down and wrapped my eyes around his neck and he kissed me. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me up. After we broke apart, he did something usually I only do. He pulled off his shirt. He came towards me but I just backed away, quickly.  
"Come on, I thought you said you wanted this." He said.

"I changed my mind, after what you told me."

"You said you wanted it, come on, you're getting it."

"Apollo, snap out of it! Even if you are my husband. I changed my mind for you."

"But you said you wanted it. Do you want it? Yes or no."

"Yes, but not now. What happened to the caring Apollo? The man I fell in love with?"

He finally snapped out of his trance and I ran and hugged him.

"What the Hades just happened?" He asked.

"You were in a trance. It was scaring me."

"Don't worry that won't happen for a while anymore."

We stood there hugging for about an hour. Until Apollo broke us up and did something unexpected, he took me to the couch and we just sat there for hours.

"What did I ask?" He asked firmly.

"You asked if we wanted to….. you know."

"What?! What did you do when I took off my shirt?"

"I started backing away very quickly."

"That was the best thing to do. Especially if I am in one of those trances, you need to get away quickly."

"Why?"

"Because if not, I might actually get to you one day. And I don't want that happening."

I started to cry but he pulled me into another hug on the couch. I hated the fact that my own husband has a trance where he wants to have sex with me. I wish I could just get it over with and have no more trances and I won't have to worry about them anymore. The worst thing is, I have get away from him as fast as possible.

"Apollo?"

"Yes, sweet heart."

"How come you go into those trances?"

"Well, after thousands of years, it is what happens to me every time I have a girlfriend or a wife."

"So in other wise, you're a bachelor?"

"Used to be, then I met you. You have changed my lifestyle."

And with that in my brain, I cuddled up to my husband's chest and fell asleep


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Apollo**

I was lying awake with Kat on my chest. I couldn't move her, no bad idea. I decided to turn on the T.V. and watch my favorite show, Torchwood. I decided to go to sleep, because I remembered that we have a meeting at 9 in the morning, so maybe I can actually eat breakfast before I have to go. I woke up to the smell of toast. I went to the kitchen and found my lovely wife in there. I kissed her cheek, and ate breakfast. I went to go get dressed in an orange shirt, shorts and black converse.

I saw Kat already dressed and waiting on me. I went to her so we both got zapped into the throne room by my father. We all started arguing over something and I just sat back and listened to my IPod. That's when Kat decided to take my IPod with everything.

"What was that for?"

"You need to be listening to the conversations. You will get this back when this meeting is over."

Kat decided on making the other Olympians vote on whether or not to offer Percy immortality. It was it was 7 to 6 non immortality for Percy.

With all the commotion Zeus called the meeting over in the next 5 seconds. I was happy so, I teleported Kat and I out of there as soon as I could. The next 5 minutes I had to listen to her bickering until I finally shut her up by kissing her.

Next thing I knew I had my arms around her waist and her arms were around my neck. I picked her up and took her over to the couch. I was on top of her (I did that on purpose.) and next thing I knew, my shit was off, and my shorts. Kat's shirt was unbuttoned and she had her shorts open to where you could see her undergarments. I stopped myself before it could go any further.

"No, we have gotten even closer to going all the way. How stupid can I be!" I said as got off her.

That night neither of us talked. All I could feel was Kat's black hair on my shoulder. I couldn't even go to sleep without having a vision of that scene playing over and over again. I closed my eyes, and boom, there it was playing over and over again. I was so careless again! How can I be that careless to the woman I love? I rubbed my head over and over trying to get the image out of my head.

I felt a hand on mine and looked over to see it was Kat's. I smiled at her and pecked her cheek. She decided to try that scene again. Which I stopped her before it went any further.

"What's wrong? You haven't talked to me since the incident."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For almost going all the way."

"I honestly liked it."

"Of course you did, you have been begging me for months now."

"Do I seriously have to wait until I'm 18?"

"Yes, it is only a year away. You can wait."

"Ok, the only reason I took immortality is you. I wanted to be with you."

"Then why didn't you just break up with Leo before?"

That's when it was silent for a few minutes, I tried to comfort her but every time I put my hand on her shoulder, she pushes it away. I slid closer to her and pulled her closer to me. I was scared that she might push me away. Surprisingly she didn't, she slid closer to me and put her head on my shoulder. Without her knowing what I was doing before I leaned in and kissed her.

"What was that one for?"

"Because I care."

She just looked at me unbelieving. I leaned in one more time but she beat me to it.

"I love you Kit Kat."

"I love you too."

The rest of the night, I had her head on my chest and decided to fall asleep. The next morning, I woke up to Kat over me. I looked into her eyes and kissed her. She was happy about something, but I couldn't make it out. I brushed the hair out of her face and she did the same with me. A year passed and I knew what she wanted for her 18th birthday from me. I knew I kept her waiting long enough so, I decided that in 2 days, she would get it when she least expects it. She kept bugging me that night when I went into a trance.

**Kat**

It was my 18th birthday and he kept saying no, until he went into a trance. I backed away quickly and ran into the bedroom and locked the doors.

"You know you want it, why don't you come and get it." He said.

"Not yet, and especially not while you are in a trance."

"Please, I have kept you waiting long enough."

"Come out of the bedroom so we can both come in there."

"No way, not until you are out of your trance."

He snapped out of his trance and said, "Come on out, I'm out of it now."

As soon as he said that I unlocked the door and walked out, hugging him.

"How long was it this time?" He asked worried.

"Shorter than the last one."

"It's getting better."

"We hope."

With that he lifted my chin and kissed me in the middle of the hallway.

"Like I said before, I'm sorry." He said.

We stood there hugging until my dad popped in and we broke apart.

"Am I interrupting something?" My dad asked.

"No, I was just about to go make diner." I said while walking to the kitchen.

While I was in the kitchen, someone knocked on the door. I went to go see who it was and it was my brother, Percy and Annabeth. I let them in just as the oven beeped and Apollo got the food out.

"What's wrong you two?" I asked curiously.

Percy looked up as our dad walked in with Apollo.

"Annabeth is pregnant." Percy said.

Our dad was mad. I was a little mad and jealous. I was married first, but they had sex first. Apollo came and sat next to me on the couch and put his arm around me. I was actually shocked that Annabeth and Percy we so careless to not use protection.

"What?!" My dad screamed and I calmed him down before he could make a giant wave and drown my temple.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have had a lot to do and couldn't come up with ideas. I would appreciate it if you gave me some ideas in reviews for chapter 17. Rated t to be safe.**

**Kat**

Percy and Annabeth had sex? I was clearly confused. I looked at Apollo who had just gotten out of his trance. He looked at me with his loving brown eyes that had the 'later' look in them. I was happy because today was my 18th birthday. I was happy so I teleported to the throne room. Everyone was there except Apollo.

"What's going on?" I asked really confused.

"Well, today you turned eight teen." Athena said.

"Well, I kind of knew that."

"Today is the day you stop ageing."

"Ok, so?"

"It is time we trained you to be a true god. Today you are more powerful then you have been in your life." Zeus said.

I rolled my eyes and teleported out of the throne room to Apollo. Apparently Percy and Annabeth had left 15 minutes ago, so we were alone when Apollo took me in his arms. I looked him in the eyes and kissed him. He depend the kiss when we were in the bedroom and on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Next thing I know, he had his shirt and shorts off, while I had my shirt unbuttoned and my shorts off. As soon as we broke apart, he didn't get off of me, which was a surprise.

"Today is the day you get what you have wanted for the last four years." He said smirking.

"Finally. It took ya long enough." I said sarcastically.

He took off his boxers and took off my underwear. I knew I wanted that for the last four years when I got married. After that, he didn't put on a condom, so I was kind of confused. Apparently, Apollo wanted another kid.

After that night I felt a little woozy, I couldn't stand up straight, and I was always hungry. The next month, I was going to the kitchen when I felt a kick in my swelling stomach. I leaned on the counter when Apollo came in and asked what was wrong.

"I felt a kick in my stomach." I said as he ran to my side.

"What?!" he said. "Damit."

"What do you mean? Apollo, this is great, my first child."

"You don't know how it feels; we have to send it to a mortal family after it is born."

"What about my mom and Paul, they have always wanted a kid of their own. We can always go see him or her every day."

"No, we can't. Zeus would never let us."

"What about the cabin he or she will stay in?"

"That's up to the baby. Come on, we need to go tell everyone."

He grabbed my wrist and we both teleported to the throne room where everyone was, except us. We sat down in our thrones while Zeus called the meeting to order.

"First thing we all need to know, Katelyn is pregnant." Apollo said.

There were a whole lot of gasps in the room while I just relaxed. I was rubbing my stomach with everyone's eyes on me. I rolled my eyes and started thinking of names. If it's a boy, Derek, if a girl, Cora. I thought.

After I got back to the temple, I went straight to sleep while the rest of the gods were still in the meeting. I woke up to someone coming into my room. I got up and had a cloth put over my mouth and was knocked out when a vase dropped on my head.

I woke up in a prison when Gea came in. I scrunched up to a wall trying to protect my child from the whip she had in her hand. One of my old friends from camp came in. It was Luke, son of Hermes. I cocked my head at him while he did the same thing.

"Luke, what are you doing with Gea?"

He looked at the floor while Gea had two guards come in to where I couldn't escape. I couldn't use any of my powers, they had become drained and my necklace was gone. I looked in my pocket to see the charm of my Bow and Arrows. I clicked it and they grew into a full sized bow with unlimited Arrows.

Luke looked up to see what had happened and decided to comment on how it was just like Percy's sword. I polled my eyes and felt in my pocket for the rest of the charms and of course, they were there. I got out my sword and it grew into a full sized 4 foot sword. Luke's and Gea's mouths were open when I slashed through the guards and headed for Gea.

Luke grabbed my sword and threw it to the ground. I got the conch shell out and a gold and black Pegasus came out of nowhere. I grabbed my sword and hopped on the back of the horse while Luke was trying to get to me. The Pegasus blew a hole in the roof of the prison while Luke grabbed the tail. I stabbed his hand and he let go.

I was out of Gea's prison and back up to Olympus within minutes. I hopped off the flying horse when it stopped at my temple. _By the way, my name is bullet._ My Pegasus said to me. I looked at it like I was going crazy when Apollo came out of the temple and hugged me. I thanked Bullet and went inside.

**I know it's a short chapter, but I need ideas, will you review and give me ideas. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Apollo**

It was Kat's 18th birthday and I know what she wanted. I decided to give her gift to her when she least expects it. She came into the living room with her hair in a messy bun, a blue tank top, shorts, and flip flops. I was sitting on the couch when she came up to me and sat down. I kissed her forehead and she just scooted closer to me. I leaned in when Ares popped in.

I jumped as soon as I heard him move. I got up to go punch him in the face, when Kat held me back and jerked me onto the floor. I heard her giggling while Ares had an amazed look on his face. I got up and threw her onto the couch. Ares rolled his eyes and left.

She got up and kissed me while I deepened the kiss; she put her arms around the edge of my shirt and pulled it off. I grabbed her waist and pulled her up to my waist and walked off to the bedroom. I pulled her off and flopped her onto the bed. I unbuttoned her shirt and took off her shorts while he did the same to me.

I pulled off my boxers and her underwear.

"Today is the day you get what you have wanted for the last four years." I told her with a smirk on my face.

"Took ya long enough." She replied, sarcasm dripping off her words and to a puddle.

I decided no condom. She wants to fell like it is to have sex with a god, here it is.

**Line**

**Break**

A month after that night, her stomach started to grow like a tomato. She was in the living room while I was in the kitchen making her a snack when I heard her scream my name. I left the food on the counter and ran to her.

"Apollo, I felt a kick." She said to me when I got there.

"Where?" I asked knowing where it came from.

"My stomach."

"Damn it." I said while punching a wall.

"What do you mean? Apollo this is great, my first child." She said gesturing to her stomach.

"You don't know what it feels like. After the baby is born, we have to send it away to a mortal family."

"My mom and Paul. Percy will be there to protect him or her."

I looked up and caught her eye, "We will figure something out," I replied kissing her lightly.

She shook her head and went to go get dressed. I followed her to get dressed, because we had a meeting of the gods in ten minutes. When we got dressed, we went to the meeting by foot. When we got there, we grew to 25 feet tall and sat in our thrones.

After the meeting had started, Percy and Annabeth had come bursting into the meeting. Kat didn't look up once while still had her gaze on her stomach. Everyone else looked straight at them. I rolled my eyes and held Kat's hand.

**Kat**

I heard someone burst into the room, but I didn't look up from my stomach when Apollo held my hand. I felt my baby with my free hand and looked up at my father, trying to give him the message why I look like a swelling potato. He gave Apollo a death glare, so I guess he got the message.

"Kat, you're pregnant too?" Annabeth asked.

I looked up and smiled. Zeus called the meeting over and I went back to my temple. I went to the bedroom and decided to take a nap. I woke up after an hour by a crash sound. I jerked myself up and had a cloth put over my mouth and passed out when a vase fell on my head.

I woke in a prison, my powers were drained, and my necklace was gone. I felt in my pocket and found it there, I sighed in relief.

Gea came in with one of my old friends from camp. Luke, son of Hermes. I faced the wall to protect my child from the whip in Gea's hand. Luke looked up at me and coked his head in confusion while two guards came in by the door so I couldn't escape.

"Gea, I thought we were going to capture her after her baby was out." I heard Luke say.

"Luke, why are you with Gea?" I asked rolling my eyes.

He looked at the floor when Gea had to try and whip me. I was hit in the back and winced. Luke looked as guilty as ever. I got up mad. Luke looked at me and had fear in his eyes. I activated my sword and slashed through the two guards, then ran after Gea. Luke blocked me with his sword and knocked mine to the ground. I snarled at him and pressed the conch shell.

A black and gold Pegasus blew a hole in the roof and landed next to me. I grabbed my sword and jumped onto the back of the flying horse. Luke grabbed the tail of the horse while I stabbed his hand and he let go. Within minutes I was back in Olympus.

The Pegasus dropped me off in front of my temple. _By the way, my name is lead._

I must have looked confused because he looked at me with his head cocked. Apollo came out of the Temple, and gave me a giant hug. I thanked Lead and went inside.

**Line**

**Break**

**Apollo**

Four months passed, since Kat is a god, her pregnancy goes by for months early, so she was due any day now. I was in the kitchen making her a snack while she was in the living room.

"Apollo!" She screamed from the living room.

I dropped the food onto the counter and ran into the living room.

"What's wrong?"

"The baby, its coming."

I snatched the phone off the charger and called Artemis. She got there in about five minutes. I grabbed Kat's hand while she squeezed the life out of it. After three hours, the baby was finally out and it was a girl. We had found out the names for the baby, Girl; Cora, boy; Derek. Cora it was.

"It's Cora." I said to Kat, who was half asleep.

Kat fell asleep as soon as I said Cora. I wrapped Cora in a white blanked with her name in pink. Cora smiled at me when I looked at her, then she yawned. I took her to her room which was all pink, and sat her in the crib, and set a fluffy pink Pegasus in her arms.

I walked back into the living room and saw Kat still sleeping, so I put a gold blanket on her. I walked into the kitchen and made Cora bottles for when she woke up. Cora started crying so I grabbed a bottle and walked to her room. On the way, I saw Kat holding Cora, so I walked up and gave Kat the bottle.

"So, this is Cora?" She asked cradling the baby in her arms.

"Yes, we got a girl."

"We need to go tell my mom and Paul, I told Percy to keep it a secret." She said gesturing to her stomach.


	18. Chapter 18

**I am going on vacation for a week and will probably be able to write but not update. Here's chapter 18. Read and Review.**

**Chapter 18**

**Percy**

I was on the living room couch with Paul when Kat and Apollo popped in with a baby. I held out my hands to hold my little niece or nephew. Kat rolled her eyes and gave me the baby. I looked at the blanket that had the letters _Cora_, written in pink.

"So, I guess you had a girl?" I asked while Kat smiled and nodded her head.

I looked over at Paul, who had his mouth open while Kat gave him a hug. Apollo came byand looked at his daughter. My mom walked in and saw Cora with her eyes filled with tears.

**Kat**

I saw my mom come in and I went to hug her smiling. She was crying when I took her into the hug, Apollo just smiling. After I broke away from my mother, I got Cora and handed her to my mom. She looked at the baby in her arms and was tearing up.

"My first grandchild. From my youngest child."

I smiled and saw Cora was yawning. I took her from my mom and took her to my old room, sat her on the bed, and wrapped her into a blanket. After I put Cora to sleep, I went back to the living room, half way I ran into Apollo and he kissed me on the cheek. On the way to the living room, I heard screaming. Apollo ran to go get Cora while I ran towards the scream.

Once I got to the kitchen, I saw a Minotaur in the kitchen. I activated my sword and charged at the monster. Apollo came in with Cora in his arms when the Minotaur charged at him. I got in the way and summoned Werewolves and hellhounds into the apartment, and sent them to kill the monster.

My mom came in and saw all the creatures fighting off the monster while she got Cora and ran into her bedroom. I helped the wolves and Werewolves and killed the Minotaur. I thanked the creatures and sent them back into the woods. My mom came back to the kitchen with Cora in her arms.

I sighed in relief when they came back safe in sound. I took Cora in my arms and cradled her in my arms while Apollo came and we all had a family hug. Soon enough, Paul, Percy and my mom were all in the kitchen hugging each other happy we were all safe. I grabbed Cora's bottle out of the dipper bag and gave it to her. She was asleep eating and I put her in Percy's arms and heard a knock on the door, I went to get it and saw it was my dad.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"May I ask you the same question? I came to see Percy and Sally."

"I came here to show them Cora."

"Who's Cora, and why are you so skinny?"

"Cora is my daughter, I had her last night."

My dad rushed into the living room to see Percy holding Cora. He looked at her and then to me, then Apollo.

"When were you going to tell me?" Poseidon asked calmly.

"Tomorrow at the meeting." I said.

He held his head in his hands. After he picked up his head, he held out his arms to Percy. Percy handed Cora over to Poseidon while Apollo and I smiled.

"She looks just like her mother when she was this old." Dad said.

I smiled while Apollo pecked me on the cheek. Soon enough Cora made it back to me and was yawning again. I checked my watch and it was already nine-o'clock. Apollo and I said our goodbyes and flashed back to our temple. I set Cora in her crib and put her fluffy stuffed Pegasus in her arms, while I pulled a blanket over her body and kissed her head goodnight.

I was walking to my bedroom when Apollo stopped and pulled me into a kiss. After we broke apart, he told me, "You are going to make a great mother."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a peck on the cheek and went into my bedroom and got ready for bed. When I got to bed Apollo was already in bed reading. Apollo reading, this was weird. I shook my head and lie in bed and shut off the lights.

The next morning my alarm on my phone and saw Apollo was already out of bed. I got dressed and went into Cora's room and saw she was gone. I walked to the kitchen and Apollo was already dressed and had Cora in a red dress feeding her in the high chair. I grabbed a pop tart and went over to the table sitting next to Cora.

I was eating when I straightened Cora's dress. I checked my phone clock and saw it was two minutes till the meeting. I grabbed Cora and flashed into the throne room where most of the gods were but Apollo, Hermes, and Ares. I shook my head and sat in my throne with Cora in my lap. I had a lot of confused faces on me and just smirked. The rest of the gods flashed into the room and Apollo grabbed Cora from my lap and put her on his.

"Ok, now down to order. Katelyn, did you have a child?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, I had her a few days early. Her name is Cora."

"You can keep her and raise her on Olympus." Zeus said.

All of us must have looked confused because he just laughed. Over two hours passed and the meeting was over so I took Cora back to the Temple and set her down for her nap. After she was asleep, I turned off the light and left a wolf to protect her in her room. I went to the living room to find Hermes talking with Apollo, so I just left and went to go groom Lead.

_Hey, I heard you had a girl. What's her name? I remember her in your stomach when I saved you from Gea's prison. _I rolled my eyes and explained that soon he would be getting a stable buddy. _Oh come on, I don't want another Pegasus in here with me. That's not cool._

"Come on Lead, it's not that bad. Just one or two more, and plus, it's for Cora. Don't do this to me. I just had a baby. Look on the bright side; you will be able to have somebody to talk to."

_Fine, for Cora, and it does get kind of lonely in here._ I gave him fresh water and hay, along with oats. I said goodbye and left. When I got back to the living room, I saw Hermes holding Apollo like they were just married. I cleared my throat and lifted up and eyebrow. They both looked up and Hermes let Apollo go. I smirked and laughed.

"I can explain." Hermes and Apollo said in unison.

"We were just…" Apollo started but never finished.

I laughed and kissed him. After we broke apart, I went to go check on Cora. She was still in her crib but was playing with her Pegasus. I smiled and shook my head and went to go to her. Apollo told me that God children grow faster than demigods, so she was almost grown up to nine months in two days.

I bent down and held her stuffed Pegasus in front of her head, so she held her hands up to me in order to pick her up and take her to her daddy. I did as she pleaded and took her to her father and placed her in his arms while I went to get her a bottle. She came back and saw Cora was passed out with Apollo right under her same passed out on the couch. I let out a small laugh and kissed both of them on the forehead and left.

I went to Camp on Lead and put him in the stables. After I put him there, I was mobbed by almost the entire camp. Leo came up to me surprisingly. I left the mob of kids and went to the Arena with Piper and Jason. I was fighting with Jason when Apollo came in with Cora in his arms. I groaned and kept fighting. Next thing I knew I was standing on Jason with my sword up to his neck while Apollo and Hazel laughed.

"You just got beat up by a girl!" I said mocking his voice.

"That's just because you are god and can almost beat Ares." Apollo said.

I rolled my eyes and gave Cora to Jason. He looked at the blanket she was holding and read off _Cora_. I smiled and activated my Bow and Arrows. I started hitting the bulls' eye every time while Apollo just tried to get Cora to start talking. I shook my head and walked over to them. As soon as I got over I heard Cora say "Mama."

I laughed while I sat down and put her in my lap. She was giggling and decided to walk to Jason and flopped into his lap. I chuckled and Chiron came in with a group of children. I grabbed Cora and took her over to Chiron. He smiled as soon as he saw the toddler in my arms.

"Horsey." She said as I took her over to him.

I smiled and allowed her to walk over towards Chiron. The group of kids just looked amazed at the toddler that I just laughed. After Cora had gotten to them, Chiron picked her up and sung her onto his back. Apollo tried to go get her but I held out my hand for him to stop.

"Katelyn, is she yours?"

"Yes she is Chiron."

"She looks just like her mother."

I blushed and activated my sword, "Who wants to try and fight a god?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much reviewers. Sorry, I have apparently 10 more days until I can update again. I promise that when I get home, I WILL update. Alright here is chapter 19 for ya.**

**Chapter 19**

**Kat**

"Alright, so who wants to try fighting a god?" I asked the group of kids.

I looked over my shoulder to see Apollo, Jason, and Piper all shaking their heads no. I rolled my eyes and turned back around to let out a sigh. I looked over the heads of the group and noticed Leo. I pointed towards him and motioned him forward.

"What do you want?" He asked in a very harshed tone.

"Now, is that any way to talk to a goddess?" I asked mocking his smugged look on his face.

He got out his sword and lunged at me. I blocked his sword and flew him across the room and onto the dirt floor. I walked over towards him and kneeled down to his size.

"You never say that to a goddess, especially one who just had a baby." I whisper into his ear and dropped him onto the floor only to see my brother here.

I ran over to him and hugged him. He looked over my shoulder to see Leo getting off of the ground with a bloody nose. He let go of me and ran over to help Hazel pick him up. I looked at Chiron, who had an unbelievable look on his face looking at Leo then me.

"Have you been practicing with Ares or something, because last time I remembered, you couldn't even take Grover down with anything?" Percy asked when Leo left to go get his nose checked out.

"I actually have, I can almost take him down with a punch now."

I heard Cora giggling, so Apollo went to her and got her off Chiron's back and put her over his shoulder while she was laughing. I shook my head at the two goofballs and took Cora from Apollo and placed her in Piper's lap. Piper looked at me and mouthed 'Thank you.'

After about three hours of training with the others, Cora was ready for a nap. I took her to the cabin the camp had built for me and placed her on a bed. I kissed her forehead and Apollo walked in. I walked over to him and pecked his cheek while he just turned around and gave me a kiss on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his were on my hips. We got so lost into the kiss; we broke apart after someone cleared their thoughts.

I looked over my shoulder to see Zeus sitting on a bed looking at us. I blushed and gave Apollo the 'Later' look. He nodded his head and gave me a peck on the forehead before leaving. I looked at Zeus who was sitting, adoring his new granddaughter. I gave him my death glare. He just smirked in return.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just came to talk."

"About what?"

"You, and why you chose to be with Apollo and not me."

"First off, he treats me a lot better then you. Second, you're my uncle. Third, you have a wife."

"So, that doesn't mean anything. You know gods don't have DNA. So, you could've been with the god of the skies and the lord of." He said pulling me closer to him.

"And, my dad would've killed both of us if I did, and I have a child with Apollo."

I pushed him away only to see him smirk and almost kiss me. I screamed as loud as I could and Apollo flashed in just in time.

"DAD?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Apollo asked as I sighed in relief.

"I didn't do it, she came onto me. I swear; I would never do that to my son."

"Then why don't you let go of me, you have a wife." I mumbled.

They both looked at the door to see Percy come in with his mouth open. Zeus finally let me go and I ran over to Apollo. I saw the stare down going between Apollo, Percy, and Zeus.

As soon as that was over, I grabbed Cora and teleported into the temple and took her to her room. After I set her in her crib with her pink Pegasus, I flashed back to camp to get Lead. We arrived back into Olympus, to see my dad crying. I ran over to him and crouched down beside him.

"Dad? What's wrong? It's me, Kat." He looked up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Your step mom is dead." He just started bawling. I pulled him into a hug and let him cry on my shoulder.

"What? How?"

"One of my old arch enemies killed her."

I pulled him into another hug and placed a hand on his back. All my instincts to help people over time finally are kicking in. Next thing I see, a bright light, and of course, Chaos stepped out. I let go of my dad and walked over to him.

"What do you want Chaos?" I asked annoyed.

"Just wanted to say, I was the one to kill your step mother."

I was boiling furious, I mean, I never liked her, but that doesn't mean that Chaos can go along and kill her, making my father and possibly half brother cry. I grew so angry, that I summoned a lot of werewolves to attack. Next thing I know Chaos was on the ground screaming.

"Boys, back!" I screamed and the werewolves backed behind me. I drew my sword and slashed through his heart killing him.

My dad walked behind me and asked what I did.

"Dad, he was the one who killed your wife."

Next thing I see is my dad grab Chaos by the shirt and throw him off the cloud to the mortal world. I laughed and looked at my dad who bubbling with furry. I was taking Lead back to the stalls when he stopped._ Hey, when am I getting my stable buddy? _I laughed at him and put him in his stall.

"Soon buddy, just wait until Cora is about two years, which should be about, nine days."

Apparently, Children of two gods will grow about a month a day. Don't ask. I walked back into the temple to see Apollo playing with Cora bouncing her up and down in his lap. I shook my head and took her from him. Apollo started pouting, so I pointed to a corner. He wanted to act like a child; he will be treated like one.

When he didn't go to the corner, I placed Cora on the couch and grabbed his ear and placed him in it while Cora laughed. I walked back to the couch to see that she was gone and on the other side of the room. God damn it. She already took control of her powers, damn. I walked over to her to turn around to see her back on the couch, laughing.

I flashed over to her before she could flash away to the other side of the room. I grabbed her so, she started screaming. I put her down and rolled my eyes. Diva much. Apollo looked at me while I drained her powers for the night. I took her up to her room and placed her on the bed we had for her. Pink sheets, pillows and a pink quilt that my mom made for her. I tucked her in and placed her Pegasus in her arms and kissed her forehead goodnight.

I went back to the living room to see Apollo in the corner still! What is wrong with him? I snuck up behind him and placed a kiss on his cheek. He looked up to see me. He got up and picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, while my arms were around his neck. His lips crashed against mine. I was enjoying the kiss so much; he felt my smile and took me to the bedroom.

**LINE  
BREAK**

Nine days passed and now, we were taking Cora to get her first Pegasus. We looked for about two hours until we came across one that was white, with a pink mane and tale. Cora had to name her Cotton candy. We all went home to get cotton candy's stall ready before Lead came back from helping the kids at camp learn how to fly a Pegasus.

We got done in about an hour and put Cora on her Pegasus. I chuckled because of how small she was compared to the large flying horse. Lead came back in and his draw dropped at the sight of the white horse. I walked over to Cora and put her onto the horse and Apollo climbed on the back with her while I climbed on Lead to take the pegasi for a fly. Cora got to fly because it was her Pegasus. She was giggling the whole way there while I had to hear Lead blabber about something.

We got the pegasi back in their stalls and it was already 10 PM so we all decided to go to sleep. The next day, I decided that we would all go to my mom's and go to the beach. I got up at about 8 in the morning to get all of our beach stuff together. About two hours later I see Cora coming into the living room with her bathing suit on. I smiled and when she walked over to me. I placed her on the couch and put her in a little green summer dress. Apollo came in and picked her up and placed her in his lap. I finished getting the bags ready while Apollo was getting Cora ready to go out onto the beach with her uncle. I was walking into the kitchen when I saw Cora on the floor next to Apollo with him in a headlock. I laughed and picked her up and set her in a chair while I helped the man on the floor, up.

"Wow. Even she can put you in a headlock. Are you getting weaker? If so, we gotta train tonight."

"Ha-ha. Very funny. And no, I let her do that."

"That didn't seem so to me. Come on, let's get you checked out."

I took him to the couch and checked his temperature. Being married to the god of medicine has its advantages. I hauled him off and made Cora apologize. I checked my clock to see it was already nine o'clock! Cora went to bed and Apollo and I had the house to ourselves. He looked at me with his loving brown eyes and I instantly fell into deep thought about what I and my husband would be doing tonight. He smirked and picked me up and took me to our bedroom. After that night, once again, I felt like something was growing inside of me.

Two months later, I was bulging like a tomato.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry about how long it took for the last chapter. My internet was down on my computer and now that school is starting back up, I won't be as fast t update. I will definitely be working as fast as I can.**

**Chapter 20**

**Kat**

I was sitting on the couch with Cora when I felt a kick in the stomach. I felt my stomach where I felt the kick and smiled. Apollo came in and sat next to me. I looked at him and he immediately put his hand on my stomach and smiled back. I turned back to Cora to see her not there. Apollo and I shared a worried look and took off down the hallway. I got to the front door just as Cora was opening the front door. I sighed in relief when I saw it was only Hermes.

"Cora, don't scare me like that. Hermes, you have a key ya know." I said while Hermes walked in.

"Yeah, I know, but it was the more polite way. There's my little niece." He said while we walked into the living room.

Apollo came back into the room and slung Cora over his shoulder. I smiled at the scene while I sat on the couch. Not a few seconds later I heard one of the wolves howling.

"Apollo, did you forget to feed the wolves today?" I asked franticly.

"No. I fed them." He replied almost instantly.

About ten wolves came into the room and guarded us in a circle. I held Cora in my arms while Apollo held me and Hermes was right beside us. My breathing quickened when about ten more Wolves came into the room and made a second circle around us. I clutched my necklace in my hands ready to grow the shell if necessary.

About two minutes passed and I saw a shadow of someone in the corner of the room. The person pulled his finger to his lips and signaled me to stay quiet. I nodded and saw the person was Luke. WHAT?! I pulled my necklace off and activated the sword. Cora saw what I did and I ushered her to go with Hermes. They both nodded and left in a flash of light. It was just Apollo and I in a room with Luke, and about twenty wolves. I stood and put on a brave face. I wasn't scared of him. He captured me once, and he aint gonna do it again. I pulled my bow and Arrows charm out of my pocket and activated them. Apollo saw and stood up now right behind me. He grabbed my hand and pulled him behind him while I rolled my eyes.

"Luke, I'm not scared of you, ya know. I may be pregnant, but I sure as hell can take you down." I said while walking beside Apollo.

"Oh, I know you're not. And I know you can take me down, but not three people at once." As on cue two other people walked out of the shadows all wearing black.

I clung onto Apollo and he flashed in his sword, and bows and arrows. The wolves around us all started growling when the three boys walked closer. I smirked while Ares flashed in at just the right time.

"Three gods against three demigods, back down now, Luke. You know you can't win. Just accept defeat. Or can you, with your greedy self? I know you Luke; you tried to kill my brother. Twice! I know your fate, you can turn back now. Just come back to the good side. It's that easy." I said while both Ares and Apollo had to hold me back from strangling the poor bastard.

"Why would I do that? I am the son of trickery," Luke said, "So; I don't think I can do that."

"Come on Luke, you don't know your fate like I do. I have seen it. You haven't. You know I don't want to hurt you. Please Luke, I hate knowing that you have come into this. Your mother and father both do. Please."

"Don't talk about my mother!" Luke snapped.

By that time I pushed Ares and Apollo off me and apparently had a tidal wave into the room. Luke looked at me and saw the fire in my eyes.

"I'm done, Luke. Back down now! If not, you will suffer great consequences. And I will have Hades do worse than I am about to do. You don't know how I fight, especially against stupid Demigods. I don't want to hurt you though Luke, I want you to come back to the good side. It's now or never. Please."

I walked up to him with all the eyes on me. I had lost all the anger and now I was pleading. Luke looked me in the eyes and grabbed my throat and banged my head against the wall behind him. Ares took out the other two demigods, while Apollo charged at Luke. I dropped to the floor choking for air when Percy flashed in and held me in his arms in a protective way.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my sword and ushered Percy to help Ares. He nodded while we both stood up. I stalked up behind Luke and grabbed his throat and slammed him into the floor. I stood over him while my sword was at his chest right near his heart. He actually looked terrified for a minute.

"You never mess with a Jackson. Especially one that is about to have a child." I smirked while I picked him back up by his hair.

**Cora**

Uncle Hermes took me to back to camp half-blood. I saw aunt Annabeth and ran over to her. She smiled when she saw me coming. As soon as I got to her I gave her the biggest hug in the universe. I saw Uncle Grover trotting over and picked me up and piggy backed me all the way to see the twins, Travis and Conner Stoll.

"Uncle Grover, them, really?" I groaned.

He just chuckled in response while I was set down on the grass. A bunch of older people came over to us and all started looking at me. I got up and clung onto Uncle Grover on the leg. He looked down at me and just picked me up and placed me on his hip. Clarisse came up to the front of the crowd and saw me clinging to Grover like it counted on my life for it. Once the crowd died down, I was yawning.

Grover set me on his back and took me back to the big house where Uncle Hermes, Chiron and Dionysus were all sitting on the porch talking.

"Is that Apollo's oldest?" Chiron and Dionysus asked at the same time.

"Chiron, Dionysus. How are you doing?" I asked.

Uncle Hermes and I just smiled while Chiron and Dionysus just sat there with their mouths open.

"How old are you now?" Dionysus asked.

"5. If I was a demigod, I would be only two."

I smiled and walked over to Hermes, and sat on his lap while he just played with my hair.

"Uncle, when are we gonna be able to go home?"

"When I get the call from your mom to tell me that the problem is solved. Then I can take you home." I yawned again, "You tired little one?" I nodded and he put me on the couch in the big house while I took a nap. I woke up to see my dad over me and I smiled and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey daddy."

"Hey baby girl. Your mom and Uncle Percy are outside on the porch with your cousin if you want to go see them." I smiled and gave my dad a quick hug and ran onto the porch of the big house to see my mom, Chiron, Uncle Percy, Aunt Annabeth, and my new little cousin Jess.

"Hey baby girl, how was your nap?" My mom asked.

"Good. How long was I out?"

"About 2 hours. Hermes told us he put you down for a nap." Percy said.

**Kat**

I smiled while I was holding my little niece and gave her back to Percy and held Cora on my hip. "Percy, did you take her to mom yet? I still have to take Cora to go see her and Paul."

"No, not yet, I was taking her in a few days, until she is about a week old." My annoying brother said. I rolled my eyes and set Cora down and sat down, to only have her sit on my lap. I chuckled and let her lay on my stomach. I saw Apollo come out and pick her up and placed her on his back. I rolled my eyes and watched the two Stoll's walk up the steps and look at me that I was pregnant again.

I looked up at them and got up from the chair and gave Travis a hug. "What? Surprised that I'm pregnant again? I'm twenty, you can deal. I may have you babysit one day."

Apollo looked at me and just mouthed 'no'. I laughed and looked around. I saw Clarisse at the edge of the field looking at me. I looked at her with a glare until she looked away. I smiled and looked around for Hazel. Of course I saw her with Leo. My smile immediately fell and Apollo came up to me and pulled me away from seeing them together.

My old best friend beside Rachel, was with my ex boyfriend. What the hell happened to her? I flashed back to my temple and sat down on the couch. I called Rachel to tell her I needed some girl time. Next thing I know Rachel is at the door with 2 triple fudge brownie Ben and Jerry's. I smiled and went to the kitchen to get two spoons for us both.

"So, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Leo is dating Hazel."


End file.
